Ernie Macmillan
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Ernie Macmillan Age: 24 Date of birth: April 29th, 1980 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: 12 1/4 inches, apple wood, Unicorn hair Alumni: Hufflepuff Affiliation: Owner of Piscinarius, a small magical bookshop based near the MLE in Westminster. It specializes in most fields of herbology and botany. He also keeps a fairly successful herb garden, where he sells his crops to potion suppliers and other small businesses. Home Life Mother: Sylvie Macmillan, deceased during war Father: George Macmillan, retired, accounts assistant in the Department of Magical Transportation, lives in Florence Siblings: Ernie is an only child. His mother miscarried twice before she conceived him, and his parents never tried again after he was born. Other family: No immediate living relatives, except for an estranged grandfather named Earl Macmillan that he barely knows Relationships with each: Ernie was extremely close with his mother, so her death affected him greatly. She was his confidant when his father couldn’t be there (due to work commitments), and only she knew about Ernie’s sexuality from its beginnings. While both parents accepted him, his father was a little wary at first, but has grown to accept Ernie and Justin over time. Home: A small cottage in Land’s End, near Penzance, Cornwall. Basically secluded and surrounded by lots of grass, rocks, and sea. Finances: Comfortable Personal Life Personality: During Hogwarts, the first thing that most usually noticed about Ernie was his quirky enthusiasm, particularly when it came to school work. He was eager to join in and get his hands mucky – so to speak – and he worked extremely hard for the grades he got. He was ambitious that way, and was often open to new ideas and challenges. He was a passionate and generous friend, very headstrong and loyal when it came to defending those he loves. Take, for example, his loyalty to Justin in CoS. As evidence showed, though, Ernie was sometimes quick to judge and this often got him in bother. He was intellectual and fair, but in rare situations he was quick to criticize and lay the blame on other people without hearing the full story. He lacked the ability, and still does to a certain extent, to evaluate situations, and he had the tendency to rush into things too quickly. He disliked advice, and was often very stubborn, a sore loser and quite frankly, rather irritating in that respect. During the war, particularly with the death of his mother and the departure of his father, Ernie lost a lot of the traits he was infamous for in school. His habits for boasting and unintentional arrogance had both toned down, and he became much more mature, if still a little bit bossy. He’s as opinionated as ever, perhaps moreso than he once was, maybe even to the extent of self-righteousness, though he never bears down on anyone without reason – he’s a firm believer in standing up for what he believes in. He is extremely loyal in all of his relationships, and he values his home life greatly. However, Ernie is something of a neat-freak, and he doesn’t like anyone messing with his ‘system’. He can’t stand to see a messy room, and will often tidy up to keep himself busy, amused, and often times calm. Marital status: Lives with partner Justin Finch-Fletchley Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Strengths: Herbology, organisational skills, loyal, good memory Weaknesses: Gossip, control freak, poor eyesight, holds grudges, opinionated, bossy Boggart: An injured or hurt Justin Patronus: Shire-horse Mirror of Erised: His mother, back with his father in Scotland, pleased for the life he’s chosen. Amortentia Potion: Cinnamon, warm skin, oranges and fresh sea air Miscellaneous: Owns a St. Bernard called Wendy. Aesthetics Appearance: Ernie has a willowy frame, skinny and slightly taller than average, with protruding joints and slim facial features. He wears glasses to read and has warm brown eyes, and his skin is pale and sometimes sallow. His hair is dark brown and, no matter how often he gets it cut, it is almost always slightly longer than average, thick and curly. Height: 5'11" Weight: Skinny Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Hazel Style of dress: Sensible. Dull colours – grey, green, brown – but always smart. Almost never seen without a scarf. Loves jumpers, jeans, long tweed coats and walking boots. Hates kilts, suits and shiny shoes. History Ernie was born to Sylvie and George Macmillan in 1980 in Stranraer, Scotland. He is of halblood descent and was brought up to learn each side of his heritage equally and was taught the importance of both the muggle and wizarding blood in his veins. This he has carried on to this very day, and while he is proud of his line, he does not announce it openly as he might have done so during school. Growing up, Ernie got on well with both of his parents, but he found he could talk more to Sylvie about things he felt uncomfortable discussing with his father; the two, over time, developed a close bond. Her capture and eventual death in 2000 affected Ernie and his father greatly. George sold their old house in Scotland soon after and moved to Italy, despite Ernie’s reassurances that England would be a safe place for him to live. The two keep in close contact to this day, through owls and bi-weekly get-togethers, but it’s becoming harder and less frequent due to the social and political restoration of the continent. During Education/Hogwarts: Ernie attended muggle primary school until he was eleven, when he received his Hogwarts letter. Many were quick to believe that the Sorting Hat put Ernie straight into Hufflepuff, but the Hat actually considered Slytherin due to his strong-headedness and ambition. The Hat finally settled on Hufflepuff, where he met his two best friends, Hannah Abott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ernie’s favourite subjects during school were History and Herbology, and he spent a lot of his time in the library, reading and studying. His friends teased him about it quite a lot, but he enjoyed the solitude and quiet time away from the Hufflepuff common room, which could usually get quite rowdy, especially during the weekends. Ernie was both a prefect and, in seventh year, he was chosen as the role of Head Boy, a position he’d aspired to take since starting school. The competition wasn’t exactly tough, though, as most of his fellow pupils had been pulled out of Hogwarts at that point and sent to other schools. He didn’t let that bother him, though, and he went on his usual business with pride and typical Hufflepuff stubbornness. He was also a dedicated member of the DA, and, presently, is still on hand at their meetings and assemblies. Ernie and Justin, and Post-Hogwarts: Ernie and Justin were close from day one – they had a lot in common and what they didn’t, they were able to compromise with alternating interests and quirks. They were practically inseparable during their first two years at Hogwarts – sat next to each other during every class, slept in adjacent beds, and were able to finish each other’s sentences. They could have been brothers. In third year, however, things changed when Hannah began to express interest in Ernie and he found himself quite uncomfortable and drifting away from his main circle of friends to be by himself. Justin, however, remained as close as ever and it was during this time – he was thirteen years old – that Ernie realised that the other boy meant much more to him than a friend. A kind of sexual awakening, but Ernie, even at that age, liked to think it was something deeper than that. It wasn’t until the summer of fourth year that Ernie expressed his feelings – he and Justin were both fifteen, and a tentative relationship grew from there; it was clumsy and timid to begin with, but after time they were inseparable yet again, and it was as intense as their friendship had been but tenfold. Ernie lost his virginity to Justin on his sixteenth birthday, and by then he was very much in love with the boy who was, at that point, both his best friend and lover. After Hogwarts and during the political eruption in Britain, Justin and Ernie moved to Cornwall, southern England, where they both still live today. They remained avid members of the Resistance and the DA, but felt that it would be easier moving away from the thick of it all, where they could clear their heads and start a life together. Their relationship was as strong as ever and continued to grow over the years they spent together, and there were even talks of tying it officially, when the war was over. They used inheritance money to buy a small cottage in Penzance, just on the shore, and with Ernie’s remaining money and finances he saved up (and continued to save up) through working in a local bookstore, he was finally able to afford the deposit of a small shop in the wizarding quarter of Westminster, a shop that he turned into his own bookstore. Current Activities Teri should write random babbling about Ernie here. Meta Player: Teri PB: Adam Brody Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Business Owner